


Till I see you again

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 有关闪电侠和他的城市。





	Till I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是stranger那篇的番外，但是您没看过那篇也不会太影响阅读。

哈尔在一个早春再次回到地球，还没降落就先看到满目疮痍：原本整洁有序的街道被扭曲成一团团钢筋水泥，高楼垮塌，满地烟尘，废墟底下传来断断续续的呻吟。他的心跳停了几拍，第一反应是开始救人，但是用巨大的镊子移开一栋从前商铺的旧址之后，他还是忍不住一边帮店主一家爬出来，一边小声问灯戒，“定位闪电侠。”“密苏里州，中城，无法精确定位。”“他妈的无法精确定位什么意思？！”哈尔小心翼翼把家里的小女儿抱出来，在她惊讶的眼神中嘟囔了句抱歉。

万幸那对夫妇伤得不重，为他们做完紧急处理之后哈尔点亮灯戒打算飞走，女孩却突然抓住他的手，“我看到他了，地震开始之后有好几次红色的风从这里刮过去。”她看了看对面的街道，脏兮兮的脸突然皱起来，“好多人都不见了……”

 

哈尔无言以对，只能揉了揉她的头发把她留在妈妈怀里，在离开前女人恳切地把目光从孩子身上移向他，“请帮帮他，闪电侠是个很好的人。”“我保证。”哈尔朝他们挥手告别，飞到了城市的上方。看样子地震波及很广，也许不止中城和楔石城……可附近的超级英雄据他所知只有闪电侠和另外那位闪电侠。

 

他没再浪费时间去让灯戒定位，但是救出来的人越多心里就越焦急。因为这本该是闪电侠的工作，他不可能丢下需要帮助的人不管，也不可能在哈尔降落之后——整整二十分钟了，还不见人影。

 

哈尔担心起来，每每救出来一个神志清醒的人就上前问，“你见过闪电侠吗？一身红色，觉得他是世界上最快的人？”“我就是世界上最快的人。”十四个人之后，巴里在他身后急刹车，在撑着膝盖喘气的空档里抬起头白了他一眼。“你看起来——”“还凑合？”“一团糟。巴里，你应该休息。”“等救灾结束我会休息的。”“那可能还需要好多天。”“有我在的时候不会。”“巴——闪电，你知道你现在是一副什么样子吗？”“我有更重要的事情要关心，”巴里朝他点点头，“等会见。”

 

哈尔在他正前方立下一个绿莹莹的禁止通行标志，“我会帮你代班，行吗？我正在帮你代班呢，就休息五分钟，吃点东西，你在救人的时候昏倒对谁都没好处。”巴里终于把气喘匀了，站直了把手臂猛地一挥，“看看这里！你不觉得你关心错了对象吗？”“到今天之前我还觉得我是我们两个中更固执的那个呢。”哈尔抓住他的肩膀，“就五分钟。在这儿等着，我去买吃的。披萨？汉堡？”巴里叹了口气，“好吧，汉堡就行。谢了。”

 

哈尔动身之后两秒，巴里转向身边目瞪口呆的人群，抓了抓脑袋，“唔，别告诉他？”接着他又冲去救人了。当然会有人不小心告诉哈尔了，所以在巴里再次被一阵久违的头晕逼停的时候，看到的就是绿灯侠面无表情地双手抱胸悬停在半空中，灯戒构造的绿色袋子漂浮在一旁。

 

“啊。”巴里呆呆地说。“坐下吃。”袋子展开成一张巨大的桌布，哈尔抓着它技巧性地抖了抖，二十来个汉堡、等量的罐装饮料、许多纸巾和吸管在上头活泼地跳跃着。

 

巴里试图继续反对，同时他的肚子不是时候地抗议了一声。“你知道，在认识你之前我就已经当了好一段时间闪电侠了，我能顾好自己。”哈尔满意地看到他终于妥协，在巴里一屁股坐到地上之前弄了张椅子接住他。“我知道，但是你现在已经认识了我，而你不能指望我站在一旁看着你一个人拯救世界。”

 

巴里解决掉第三个汉堡之后停下来，很有礼貌地把食物咽下去才说话，“我从没这么指望过。你太骄傲了，不会把这种事情留给别人。”“恰恰这一次不是关于我的自尊心。”哈尔不知道从哪儿弄来瓶水，打湿了一叠快餐店的纸巾递给他，“你脸上全是汗和灰尘。”巴里快速取下头套、擦完脸再把它戴回去，“没注意到。”“你有更重要的事情要关心，”哈尔点头，“闪电侠的身心健康就暂时交给我了。”

 

巴里失落地望着他们所在的小巷，“最糟糕的是……我会来不及。我从没考虑过这个，地震改变了一切，不管我怎么跑总会有没能救出来的人，所以我不能停下，哈尔，我不敢停下。”哈尔对上他的眼睛，把他按回椅子里，“你答应了我五分钟，现在才过去不到一半。”巴里再次弹起来，恳切地抓住他的手臂，“哈尔，这不是关于我的！”“这当然是关于中城、楔石城和周边所有受灾的城市，所以也是关于你。你不是这段关系里唯一的超级英雄，记得吗？我很清楚无能为力是什么感觉，但是相信我，如果你因为这个就一根筋地勉强自己，事情通常不会变得更好。”

 

“他们需要我——”“他们需要的是一个能正常运作的闪电侠。现在是上午十一点，你已经不间断地跑了多久了？四个小时？五个？你已经救了很多人。”“快六个小时，大概。”“那一定是打破了哪项世界纪录，巴里，”哈尔捏了捏他的肩膀，“你已经拼尽全力了。”巴里叹了口气坐回去，接过他已经插好吸管的饮料，“也许拼尽全力并不够。”巴里没什么热情地继续吃，哈尔望着他皱起眉，“怎么了？”

 

“你看起来不太高兴。”“如果是你在任务中被强制休假了呢？”“我一定表现得比你混蛋得多。但是巴里，你的腿在抖。”“我的——”巴里低下头，发现他没在撒谎，瞬间绷紧了肌肉，“我很好。”“停止自欺欺人吧，今天之前我都没见你跑得喘气过。”哈尔在他身边半蹲着，把他的手抓紧了，隔着两层手套巴里还是完整地感觉到他的力度。“你还有三分钟。现在没有余震，这点时间改变不了什么。”“哈尔，别这样。”巴里放弃了剩下的半个汉堡，试图以他一贯的敏捷再次站起来——哈尔抓住了他没让他腿一软又摔回去。“谢谢。我知道这话听着没什么说服力，但我没事。事实上我只要开始跑就行，神速力会解决好剩下的部分。”

 

“根据我对神速力仅有的了解，它完全不是这么运作的。”“不如让我们暂且假装它是这么运作的？”巴里看起来仍然很疲惫，他把哈尔的手扒开，眼神固执地盯着他，脸上甚至还带着一丝挑战般的笑意。哈尔也许能抵挡他的顽固，可他无论如何都拿那个笑容毫无办法。“如果有我能帮忙的地方，你只需要叫我一声。事实上，我坚持你必须叫我。”

 

巴里看了他一眼，郑重其事地握了他的手，“成交。”他再次从哈尔面前消失。

 

 

巴里记不清和哈尔分别之后过去了多久，太阳已经过了中天，他眼前不停地出现倒塌的建筑、被埋起来的人、死者、伤口、血和残肢。受灾的不只是中城，楔石城还有杰，但是杰不像他那样快，还有周边的城市，除了救人他还必须疏通道路让救援队可以开进来，医疗团队也需要一个平整的地方搭帐篷。时间永远不够，他跑着、跑着，不敢停下，总是来不及。

 

他同样不记得这件事是怎么发生的，他绊倒了，在半空中试图找回重心，可他太累了，无法取得足够的速度，只好像任何普通人那样脸朝下摔下去，遗憾的是神速力让他足以看清身下逐渐成型的一个绿色床垫，并因此突然起来地兴起一阵捂脸的冲动。

 

哈尔把他拉起来，巴里现在不太有力气反对他，心虚地看着别处说了句含糊的抱歉。“我真的不想冲你发火，所以我们现在不讨论这件事。”巴里注意到他看起来也挺糟糕，灰头土脸的，额角还留着一条血迹。“你还好吗，哈尔？”“我？我可没有脸朝下摔在地上，”哈尔克制着怒气，呼吸粗重，“还有你最好别再让我看到这种事。”

 

“嘿，哈尔，冷静点，我又不是有意这样。”巴里试图讲道理。“是吗？那也许你该试着有意不要这样？因为按照结果来看，你的不是有意可不是太成功。”“你不是刚刚才说不想朝我发火吗？还是说你其实就是无法忍受我想按照自己的方式来做事？你不是我的导师，别总想着教训我。”哈尔很吃惊，“什么？不巴里，我不想教训你，只是你需要有人来——”“你的提灯被我埋在公寓楼下了，走吧，哈尔，总会有其他地方需要你帮助的。”“认真的？我大老远跑来帮忙，而你的答复就是让我滚？”“我没有让你滚，但是你得承认，看两个英雄吵架绝对不是灾民需要的娱乐活动。”

 

“怎么，难道你真想让我相信你可以一个人搞定这一切？”“为什么不行？我一个人搞定好几年了。”“而这就是你‘搞定’的方式？！”哈尔气得笑出来，“你现在能跑赢一个普通人吗，闪电侠？你还想怎么着，等到因为跑太慢被水泥板砸中才想起要停下来？”巴里不为所动，“你太夸张了，我没有理由会慢到那个程度。”哈尔焦躁地抓着头发，“你跑了七个半小时了，巴里，不觉得自己到现在还没昏过去已经是奇迹了吗？不管有没有神速力，你仍然是个人类，你我都知道人类是有极限的，你为什么就是不肯承认呢？”

“因为我他妈的没有这个奢侈！”巴里猛地站起来，让人钦佩地没有摇晃，“中城是我的城市，在灾难面前我有责任保护它，而且你猜怎么，如果我能再快一点——”巴里抿紧嘴唇，目光固执地聚焦在哈尔膝盖的位置，“原本可以没有人死，没有人受伤，所有人都应该在地震发生的那一秒就被救出来。但我没有做到，我不是个合格的守护者。所以你尽管对我生气吧，哈尔，你尽管质疑我好了，但是你不要想着能改变我的决定。如果我注定了要为了救人而死，如果我最后再也跑不动了、倒毙路旁，那也没有什么可后悔的，那也会是我自己的选择。”

 

哈尔想说些什么，可他的嘴不愿听从指令。他想说巴里，你知道万一出了什么事，我会一辈子后悔没能早几个小时回到地球吗。但是这件事不是关于他的，他不能这么自私，哈尔很清楚。闪电侠对中城的承诺就像绿灯侠对扇区的职责一样重，它值得尊敬，而非任性的否定或质疑。要说出口让他觉得心脏疼，可哈尔看不到第二个选择。“去做你必须做的事吧。”“我很抱歉，”巴里给他一个悲伤的微笑，果断伸出手，“休战吗？”哈尔握上去，凝视着他的眼睛，“休战。现在，告诉我情况有多糟？”

 

“灾区的情况你自己也能看到。”“我当然是在问你怎么样。”“要是现在倒下去大概能睡足二十四小时，所以帮个忙，别让我倒下去。”“你以为我一直在努力做的是什么？”哈尔捏了捏他的肩膀，“猜猜我刚才是怎么赶上你的？”“很显然我变慢了。”“差不多。我让灯戒持续监测你的速度，一旦你慢到足以被准确定位它就会发出警报：只是我没想到要摔一跤才能让你慢下来。”巴里捂着脸叹了口气，“知道你想，但是帮个忙，别嘲笑我。”

 

“为什么你会觉得那是件会被嘲笑的事情？“哈尔绕着他打转，最终决定停在他面前是最好的选择。“你嘲笑一切，而我的确做了件傻事。”“我不嘲笑你对这座城市的责任感，因为我理解。”他没有说就算这理解有一天会让我痛苦。巴里温和地看着他，“这就是为什么我还没有被你锁在椅子上吗？”“哦巴里，你实在高估了我固执的程度，就像我也低估了你的。”哈尔努力装作无动于衷。

 

“我很抱歉哈尔，你知道我不是想赶你走，我只是——”巴里拉着他的手，神色迫切。“太累也太急了？在我印象中你从来没有这样强硬。”巴里苦笑，“在你印象里中城也从来没发生过地震。这是我成为闪电侠以来第一次、不，是我出生以来，我甚至没法骗自己说我知道该怎么办。”哈尔看了他一会儿，捏了捏他的肩膀，“我在这儿呢，我们会一起解决它。”巴里按住他的手，“我很高兴你在这里。”

 

感谢上天，在闪电侠来得及为自己的城市献身之前情况就稳定了下来。地震发生于清晨，过了中午救援队伍才开进灾区，闪电侠几乎已经包揽了他们的全部工作，这些人要做的主要剩下善后，安置灾民、清理废墟和防止瘟疫传播。不幸中的万幸是中城地处平原，不用担心地质构造的改变导致二次伤害。太阳快落山的时候媒体才跟着进来，此时绿灯侠终于决定彻底无视社会舆论，强行把闪电侠从镜头前偷走。

 

“下午好，中城，我很抱歉你们经历了这场灾难，但是请记得你们的英雄也是人，”哈尔横跨一步挡住巴里，面对戳到脸上的话筒死命按捺住不耐烦，“从地震发生那一刻起他已经连续不断地跑了八个小时以上，还死扛着不肯承认自己累瘫了，所以如果你们明天还想见到他，做个好人，承认他已经尽力了，放他去休息吧。”

他在人群中见到了艾瑞斯，女记者显然是在同僚中发挥了自己的影响力，遥遥地朝他们俩挥手致意，很快记者们就不情不愿地找到了其他热点。“我应该和他们待在一起。”巴里嗫嚅，已经没有力气反抗哈尔把他背起来。“废墟底下已经没有人了，你可以明天再来和他们待在一起。”“你不觉得我待在这儿会有助于鼓舞士气吗？”“我觉得你这会儿不光没有士气，连气都快没有了。”“瞎说。”巴里在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，呼吸吹得他脖子发痒。接着他叹了一声，喃喃道，“谢谢你，哈尔。”“我的荣幸。”

 

巴里在他离开地面的那一瞬间就睡着了，他的呼吸变得均匀，交握的双手险些从哈尔脖子上滑下来。哈尔反手接住了他，灯戒构造出一张大床把他放上去。他看起来那么年轻，就好像没有任何苦难和危险能够在他身上留下痕迹。哈尔在床边蹲下，忍不住伸出手去，碰了碰他的脸颊。这怎么可能呢？在他回到地球，第一次见到巴里的时候，哈尔就已经决定了他这一生都不可能更加爱一个人。然后巴里在晚餐中途用蹩脚的借口逃席去解决银行劫案，那艘绿色的飞船让他那么惊喜，哈尔从他眼睛里再一次看到了自己的初次飞行。然后他们在半空中做*爱，巴里热情又体贴，他的身体和灵魂一样了无缺憾，拥抱着一切可能。直到哈尔像在以往所有关系中一样不得不仓促离开，可是巴里却不像他的任何一位情人，他没有说“我讨厌你”，他说“我知道这份工作是怎样的”。于是奇迹般的，哈尔发现他能做到。

巴里赋予了一切问题全新的答案，从此哈尔不再觉得空虚，不再失去方向。不想被好事者看见，哈尔飞得更高了些，脚下的景观逐渐模糊。可有时候他就是站得太高了，是不是？远离母星太久容易让人忘掉穿上这身制服是为了什么，丧失最初的同理心，而巴里总是记着。基洛沃格会说“这就是绿灯的使命，我们献出生命从而使无辜者不必面对死亡”。巴里也许不像他的教官那样爱把大道理摆在嘴边，但是他坚定、温柔，所作所为和最伟大的绿灯比起来都毫不逊色。

用一堆含混的说辞和许多假笑糊弄过前台，哈尔终于能把一个草草换掉制服的巴里安置在宾馆的浴室里，就在中城隔壁。巴里在哈尔试热水的时候醒了，殷勤地想要配合他，最后止步于被脚上的拖鞋绊倒。哈尔用一张躺椅接住他，“我来，你呆着别动。”“你不累吗？”巴里合上眼睛。“要知道我可不是今天跑步里程突破世界纪录的那个人。”“好吧，很公平。”“我为你骄傲，巴里。”“因为什么，我的跑步里程吗？”“因为你那么好。在遇上你之前，我一直觉得超级英雄们都是像我这样自以为是的混蛋呢。”

“你可不是自以为是的混蛋。”巴里终于从制服里解脱出来，眯着眼睛靠在浴室的墙上，用全部意志力阻止自己滑到地上去。哈尔帮他试好了水温，听到这里就回头看了他一眼，“在我男友面前当然不是。”巴里迷迷糊糊看着他，不设防地任由哈尔把他拖到淋浴头下面，因为流到脸上的热水而皱着鼻子。哈尔叹了口气，捏了捏他的脸，“答应我别让其他人看到你这样。”“嗯？我为什么要让别人给我洗澡呢，他们又不是你。”

 

哈尔去拿沐浴露的手在空中静止了，“巴里——”巴里从垂下的眼皮底下看了他一眼，“哈尔？”“你真的不该像这样影响我。”“不然怎样，我们会坠机吗？”巴里一脸茫然地笑了起来，“但是我相信你总会接住我。”“我会。”哈尔笑笑，像摆弄一只娃娃那样摆弄他，把沐浴露涂满他全身，庆幸巴里困得不会对他生气。

 

但是他处于精神恍惚边缘的男友梦幻般朝他笑起来，“灯侠，你真亮。就算在不发光的时候，你也那么耀眼。我最喜欢那一点。”“一个浪漫主义者，巴里，这可是全新的一面。”“全都是你的错。”巴里靠在他肩上喃喃自语，哈尔得非常努力才能控制自己的手指，不在巴里挺翘的臀部流连，而巴里打在他肩头的呼吸和不着调的情话对此丝毫没有帮助。说到不合时宜的勃*起啊，连绿灯侠的意志都无法挽救。

 

“哈尔？怎么了？”“没事。站稳了，我得给你冲冲——”“诚实点哈尔，”巴里退开一点，把他的手放在自己的下*身，还冲他眨眼睛，“帮个忙？”哈尔靠近去吻他，手上的动作很快变得凌乱，巴里闻着像汗水和开价沐浴露，但那些气味底下还藏着些什么，闻起来温暖而安宁。而且他永远激情满满，哈尔在心里加上一句，急匆匆摆脱湿透的裤子，巴里几乎只靠一个缠绵的长吻就让他高*潮了。

 

“我也想帮你洗澡。”巴里靠着墙，看起来难得清醒了那么一点。哈尔怀疑地看着他，“如果你现在摔一跤，我可没戴着灯戒。”“你也许没戴着灯戒，但是我仍然是闪电侠。”巴里蛮横地把洗发水从他手里抢走，把他拉到莲蓬头下。哈尔一脸好笑，“我不需要——”巴里用了点力气把他按住，“我坚持。”

 

巴里把洗发水涂了他一脸，哈尔笑着把他的手打回去，事情很快发展成一出闹剧。直到巴里最后还是输给了困意，靠在哈尔肩膀上开始打盹，哈尔把他擦干放进被子里，打算去草草冲个冷水澡再赶回中城帮忙——“别走。”巴里在梦中小声念叨，抓住他手的力道倒不是开玩笑的。“我得回中城去看看，巴仔，也许他们会需要我。”“别走，哈尔。中城有闪电侠呢。”巴里缠上他的手臂，显然没有听进去。“好吧，”哈尔气馁，“告诉我为什么我不能走？”“我很想你。”明知他醒着的时候绝对不会承认，哈尔来了兴趣，“真的吗？”“真的。我总是很担心你在太空又遇到了什么……不过别告诉他。”

“别告诉谁？”“绿灯侠。”“为什么？”“他会觉得我这样很蠢。”“我敢保证他不会。”“哦，他会的。绿灯侠不喜欢被牵绊，他只想像鹰一样在天上飞。”“就算是鹰也有他自己的巢穴，你不觉得吗？”“巢穴，”巴里咯咯笑起来，眼睛还是半闭着，“你的巢穴在哪里呢，哈尔？”“这里。”不知道巴里会不会记得，哈尔还是坦率地拍了拍他的胸膛。

巴里没有再回答他，带着一脸迷离合上眼睛。哈尔看了他一会，赶在自己也睡过去之前带上房门。灯戒在陌生的小巷里亮起，是时候帮闪电侠守护他的城市了。

 

情人节bonus：

“早安，中城。还有情人节快乐。”八个小时的睡眠尚不足以让他完全清醒，巴里仍然努力向镜头微笑，“我知道在目前的情况下找到合意的鲜花和巧克力会很困难，但是别忘了，情人节的重点从来不在于稀有品种的玫瑰和你能订到的最贵的餐馆，而在于爱，不管这听起来有多过时。好好陪着你爱的人，给他们一个拥抱吧。如果他们不幸已经不在你身边了……”巴里清了清嗓子，快速眨着眼，哈尔知道他想起了诺拉。他想紧紧抱住巴里，可中城眼下比任何时候都更需要他们的英雄勇敢镇定，他不能让对方表现出脆弱。“也记得去看看他们。”

“这是一位朋友的主意，”巴里望着镜头外面，摄像机灵地对准了毫无防备的绿灯侠，哈尔被一阵愚蠢的喜爱偷袭，“他告诉我分享食谱就是分享爱。（嘿！我绝对没用这种腻死人的词！）所以，唔，这是我妈妈的食谱，希望你们喜欢。将可可脂放入碗中，隔水加热并搅拌至融化，离火后加入可可粉与香草提取物，用刮刀拌匀，放凉后加入蜂蜜……”

巴里没有说他清晨就早早起床，望着手机上的日期愣住良久，在灶台边尝试过无数次才得以接近诺拉当年创造的味道。他没有说当他终于做对的时候，那感觉就像是寻回了自己身上早已被夺走的一部分。他同样没有提到厨房里狼狈的失声痛哭，坚定的臂膀和沉默的胸膛，那场跨越星河的奇遇如何完整他的一生。那是他心里最隐秘的角落，也是他能为这座饱经磨难的城市献上的最珍重的礼物。

但是不知为何，中城依然听懂了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不用问我之前的那篇投票的结果啥时候写，我（未来的某一天大概也许可能）会写的。咕咕咕。


End file.
